


猎物与追猎者

by CrackleClaws



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity:Original Sin 2, 神界原罪2
Genre: M/M, 神界原罪2 - Freeform, 蜥蜴人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackleClaws/pseuds/CrackleClaws
Summary: 猩红王子在蜥蜴人领事馆打败了暗影王子和他的所有手下然后。。。
Relationships: 猩红王子/暗影王子
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	猎物与追猎者

**Author's Note:**

> *萨德哈和暗影王子我全都要.jpg的脑补产物。  
> *猩红王子/暗影王子

“你太弱了。”猩红王子漫不经心得陈述事实，掸了掸衣服下摆在战斗中染上的灰烬，“你以为你是执棋者，我们都是棋子，然而你的所作所为不过是在阴影中的卑劣行径，一旦遇到了太阳的光芒就会灰飞烟灭。最终的结果会如何还是由我决定，就如预言中描述的那样，我从没有输过。”

此时暗影王子狼狈地倒在地上，脸着地，但他依旧试图以一贯的低沉平稳的声音发出最后的挣扎：“我所做的一切，都是为了世界的平衡，与立场无关。你既然不听从我，避免真龙来到世界上，终有一天会让这个世界终将被过于强大的力量所吞噬。”

“即使世界上没有真龙，”猩红王子抬起了眉梢。“也会有其他势力互相撕扯，你以为你能控制的了世界走向——以刺杀和间谍的可笑方式？光是精灵母树你就解决不了，更何况是我。我注定成为新的帝王，新生巨龙的父亲，永恒帝国的建立者。”

猩红王子抓起暗影王子的尾巴，轻松地如同拖一袋货物那般把他拖到了花园的高庭——这儿还有一处凉榻幸运得没有被战火波及，他轻易地将暗影王子扔到了上面。“你该感谢我的大方慈悲，我不杀你，让你有幸成为我的奴隶。”猩红王子以一种轻松的语调说道，将暗影王子在战斗中破损的战甲随手撕开扔掉，露出他宛若黑曜石般黝黑的背甲，虽然上面沾染了灰尘与灼烧的痕迹，“尽你所能取悦我。”

暗影王子感到羞辱，但并不震惊，失败的人下场并不会好看，他早已有心理准备。在此之前的许多年，他密切关注着猩红王子成长，了解他的一举一动，他的狡诈机敏，他的傲慢自大。他了解关于猩红王子的一切，并且蔑视他——所谓的预言应验不过由于古老血脉通过复杂的血统融合浓缩，而这该死的命运也是可以截断的。但他失败了，落到如此境地，他没能在力量成长起来之前将其彻底掐灭，现在就得品尝棋差一招的恶果。暗影王子一动不动，仿佛麻痹了一般，他说道：“我不是奴隶，只是囚徒，我接受我的失败，失败是最深沉的羞辱，你可以处死我。”但他起伏剧烈的胸膛和颤抖的尾巴还是暴露了他的心绪起伏。

“我不会这样便宜了你，在你这么多次试图谋杀我之后。你还记得吗？你妄图用魅魔刺杀我，要不是我是天选之人，可能你就成功了。”猩红王子露出恶魔一般的微笑，“其实我很喜欢你送来的魅魔，只是她去见她的造物主了。现在，也许你可以补偿我一下。”猩红王子用破碎的衣料将暗影王子的双手紧紧地捆住、栓在了凉榻的一端，使他一只手就能压制住暗影王子的挣扎，随后他俯身上去、压在暗影王子身上，温柔地伸手抚上他的脸颊，以不容拒绝的力道将他的脸拧向自己，欣赏他那黝黑的面庞上愤怒的表情与一转而逝的杀机。这可真有趣，猩红王子心想，之前他有多高高在上，现在就有多可怜可悲。猩红王子的灼热气息拂过暗影王子的面颊，那其中蕴含的能量让暗影王子心中不安，他恶毒得讽刺过猩红王子的膨胀性欲，现在这个傲慢的小贱人要报复到他身上了。

欣赏够了暗影王子的无助与愤怒，猩红王子毫不犹豫地伸出柔软分叉的舌头，轻轻地舔舐对手黑曜石色的脖颈鼓起的如精铁般坚硬的皮肉。也许他真是什么王子，也许他只是个小丑，但这黑色的皮囊确实非同一般，不像如太阳般闪耀高贵的深红，也不像神秘的有如梦境的幽蓝，不知道他的血肉是否跟他的内心一样黑暗，猩红王子心想，然后他一口咬上暗影王子粗壮的脖根，用锐利的牙齿撕裂他的皮肤直到鲜血淋漓，但小心得避免了咬破动脉。暗影王子用力挣扎，但在之前的战斗中他也如落花流水般被打败，现在的挣扎也是徒劳无功，也许他确实有智谋和足够卑鄙，但他的力量远不及猩红王子。

鲜血伴随着零星黑色鳞片洒落在暗影王子筋肉分明的胸膛上，猩红王子满意地舔舐起来，看来不管外表和内心有多么黑暗，身体里还是流淌着鲜红血液，这点不论是什么物种都一样。虽然他并不是魅魔或者其他什么吸血生物，但这点血液中蕴含的魔力却深深吸引着他，宛若沉溺在猩红饥渴光环中。暗影王子厌弃地撇过头，疼痛和失血并没有使他变的虚弱，但猩红王子狂热的欲望教他无法喘息，他想逃离他的怀抱，但被牢牢得压制住。猩红王子并不满意对手的表现，他一点点向下舔舐暗影王子肌肉的凹陷与凸起，抚摸重重叠叠的鳞片，在某个部位轻按又重按，终于听到对手一声安耐不住的喘息，猩红王子微微勾起唇角。

暗影王子腹部的某些鳞片在舔弄和搓揉的攻势下不再紧紧咬合，仿佛如御敌之矛般微微抬起，猩红王子将指尖插入其中，如同使用翘板似的使其打开，暗影王子惊叫一声收紧肌肉想要将“盔甲”闭合，但根本是无用之功。猩红王子伸出他极为骄傲的细长舌头，曾经这技巧卓越的武器攻克了无数情人的壁垒，现在它也能鞭打他对手直到求饶也不放过，他对此有信心。这被血液和唾液浸湿的细长的软绳探入幽深的洞穴，有如蛇腹爬行般蜿蜒、由外而内地探过坚硬的鳞片，绷紧的肌肉，花蕾般柔嫩的黏膜，随后刮过囊袋中包裹的隐藏起来的突起，如同吝啬的贵族向秋后丰收的农民征税般毫不留情。猩红王子一边吮吸，一边用温柔的“鞭子”抽打对手最柔软最致命的弱点，又强硬地将暗影王子的大腿掰开到身体两侧，使他折成一个适合被使用的姿势。在这夏日暴风骤雨般的攻势下，暗影王子的防线溃不成军，他的交接器早已鼓胀、从泄殖腔里探出头来，欲望的汁水在泄殖腔内满溢，在猩红王子巧舌的抽插下与血液和唾液混合成了浅红色。他感到被玩弄的无比耻辱，又无法逃脱这欲望的囚笼，怒气在他胸中膨胀，但他不再能够发号施令，也无法宣泄心中的郁结，暗影王子克制不住地呻吟出声。猩红王子的舌尖仿佛电击之触，击打在他的肉体与内心上，而他只能如蛆虫般扭动屁股，他几乎不能忍受。猩红王子柔韧的舌头又一次缠绕在暗影王子膨胀的交接器上，他重重地吮吸了一下，暗影王子抖动了起来，大脑如电流火花通过般空白，精液从他膨胀的交接器涌出，而他两腿大张且无法移动分毫。

猩红王子满意地俯视着自己造成的景象，曾经举止高贵又神秘的对手如今在他面前毫无抵抗，就像幼蛾被从层层包裹的丝茧中剥离出一样。是时候享受一场胜者的盛宴，猩红王子气息平稳，与早已凌乱的失去其端庄姿态的暗影王子形成鲜明对比。他将对手摆放成适合插入的姿势，优雅地掏出自己早已澎湃但丝毫没有影响到他发挥的交接器，装模作样地在暗影王子泄殖腔门口磨蹭了一番，做出了一副客人在主人家门口礼貌等待的惺惺作态，而他失望的发现暗影王子已经陷入了过度耻辱后的沉默逃避，仿佛他的灵魂早已离开了肉体。没关系，我会让你回到甜蜜的现实世界，猩红王子心想，他凶狠又迅速地进入了对手的体内，使其被吓了一跳，又以对手毫无防备的速度冲击了起来，将腿间的汁水挤压的到处都是。他扶着暗影王子粗壮的腰肢，感受他体内滚烫的热血，还有他眼中愤怒的火焰——失败者的憎恨是最能助兴的作料。他大力地抽插着，使对手随着他的耸动上下起伏，使暗影王子无法不咬住牙关，否则他会尖叫出声。他不满意这样的动静，他要对手直面他的快感、他的沉沦、他的无地自容，他将暗影王子从凉榻上解绑，将其钉在自己欲望之柱上，向上拽动着他粗壮的尾巴，让他插的更深更贴合。在激烈欲望中暗影王子宛如一只小舟，在暴风雨的海上浪潮中起起伏伏，猩红王子的侵犯如同神明的愤怒一般，随时可能的倾覆他的理智，腰上紧紧握住的手能给他一点平衡，而又是这只手让他无法逃离。在这甜蜜的刺激与难以忍受的拷打中，暗影王子感觉自己又要到达了巅峰，然而猩红王子放缓了他的动作，可以称得上是温柔地碾压起暗影王子的穴口，暗影王子害怕地发现，他竟然因为泄殖腔内没有被照顾到而感到一阵空虚，他难堪地加紧了腿，这仿佛催促一般的动作让他得来了一声轻笑。猩红王子突然发力地冲刺了起来，他膨大的交接器上两个龟头硬生生地挤进了对手下体深处，将暗影王子体内的褶皱强行撑开到从未有过的地步，又在撕裂的边缘退了出去，龟头上的棱刺重重地刮过内壁，使暗影王子在疼痛和兴奋中颤抖。在心理和生理的双重折磨下，暗影王子腿间的欲望可耻地喷吐了一次又一次，而他震惊地发现，他对手的交接器没有丝毫软化的迹象，反而变得愈发骇人....

暗影王子在这欲望的海洋中不受控制的起起伏伏，曾经他自以为玩弄了世界，而现在轮到世界来玩弄他。每当他以为这场变质的羞辱和难以承受的欲望庭宴就要结束时，猩红王子总能给他惊喜。“哦，我以为你对此非常了解呢。”仿佛看穿了暗影王子心中的震撼，猩红王子露出恶意的笑容。“我是欲望的野兽不是吗？”


End file.
